castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:Simon's Quest/Rover
Road to Aljiba You'll find yourself inside Denis Woods. Enemies are now more difficult to beat, so be careful. Use the upper road to reach the next screen. There, a new enemy, the Spider, will attack you from above. Continue to the right to reach the next screen. You arrive in Dabi's Path (you can also reach it from the Town of Veros). Proceed to the right; if you came from the town, you'll need to take the stairs. Watch out for the new enemy, the Eyeball, that can be a nuisance. In the next screen, drop down and go the left. Once you reach a brick wall, use Holy Water on it to get the Sacred Flame, a more powerful weapon (which costs one heart per attack). Proceed to the right and exit. In Aljiba Woods, use Holy Water on the floor just before the first platform to get a clue book. Proceed to the right and take the upper path to reach the town of Aljiba. Town of Aljiba Aljiba doesn't have a church, so you don't have an opportunity to heal. Enter the first open door and use Holy Water on the floor to discover a merchant. Purchase something for 50 hearts to get two cloves. Exit and enter the next door: use Holy Water on the floor on the left to get another clue book. Exit the house and go to the right. Climb the stairs, enter the door and use Holy Water on the floor to discover another merchant: buy two Laurels for 50 hearts (buy one or two more if you really want). Exit and climb the stairs to reach a man dressed in black: he wants to trade the White Crystal for a Blue Crystal. Do this trade and exit the town by the right. To the mansion Once in the cemetery, advance to the right and avoid the hands coming from the ground. Once you reach a platform you cannot get on, go back and drop some Garlic on the floor near the entrance of the cemetery. A man will appear and will give you the Silver Knife. Return to the Aljiba woods and take the stairs down. On the Lower Road, proceed to the right and try to take the upper road: this way, you'll avoid going near water pits. Nothing much to do here, just keep going to the right. Once at Yuba Lake, equip the Blue Crystal and knee for a few seconds in front of the water. The lake will drain and you can go down and reach the mansion! Rover Mansion The western part of the mansion isn't interesting for you, except if you want to kill a few monsters. When you enter, go on the right until you arrive in front of a wall behind a water pit: jump and you'll pass through the (fake) wall. Keep going to the right. You'll find a platform with a moving block on it: wait for the blocks to move and jump on the platform. Go to the right to find a merchant and buy an Oak Stake. If you go up with the moving blocks, you'll find a clue book on the right. Return to the left and take the stairs. Once a the top of the mansion, go to the far right to find a clue book hidden in a wall. Go down to reach Dracula's Heart: use an Oak Stake on the Crystal Ball to obtain it. Then, exit the mansion by doing everything in the other way. Category:Simon's Quest Walkthroughs